Prison School (manga)
|Purizun Sukūru}} is a mature comedy manga with story and artwork by the mangaka Akira Hiramoto. It began serialization in Kodansha's adult flagship ''Weekly Young Magazine in Issue No. 10 on February 7th , 2011 & has had ongoing weekly chapter releases for four years. The first tankōbon volume was published on June 6th, 2011; 18 volumes have been published."Prison School" Hiramoto Akira: The Published List | Kodansha Comics Plus (Japanese). Retrieved 05-08-2015. † Soleil has licensed the manga series in France, with five published volumes in French.Prison School at Soliel Manga | Animeland (French). Retrieved 05-08-2015. † Egmont has licensed the manga series in Germany, with six published volumes in German."Prison School" by Akira Hiramoto | Egmont Manga. Retrieved 22-08-2015. † Yen Press has licensed the manga series in North America, with one published English volume.Yen Press Licenses 'A Certain Magical Index', 'Trinity Seven', 'Chaika - The Coffin Princess', 'Prison School' Mangas | Anime News Network. Retrieved 05-08-2015. † In August 2014, on the wrap-around cover of Volume 14, an anime adaptation was announced for July 2015, with the first season airing on July 10th until September 26th 2015. In July 2015, a live-action TV drama adaptation by director Noboru Iguchi & ROBOT was announced, which will air on TBS and MBS on late-night drama timeslots starting October 2015."Prison School" Anime Followed By TV Drama Directed by Iguchi Noburu | Oricon. (Japanese) Retrieved 05-08-2015 Plot On the outskirts of Tokyo stands Hachimitsu Academy, a private all-girls boarding school for elite young women full of potential and good breeding. But on April 2011, as the new school year rolls around, one tradition is going out the window: one of the strictest girls academies in Tokyo has decided to admit boys into their school system. Kiyoshi Fujino, one of the lucky few, is thrilled by this discovery, but little does he know of the shocking fate that awaits him when only five boys enter the cohort, with a 1 in 200 boy-to-girl ratio on the first day of school. Thus, the student cohort becomes 1021 students, of which 1016 are female students.PRISON SCHOOL by Akira Hiramoto | Yen Press Kiyoshi soon discovers to his shock that he and his four new friends— Takehito Morokuzu (codenamed "Gakuto"), Shingo Wakamoto, Jouji Nezu (codenamed "Jo"), and Reiji Andou (codenamed" Andre") - are the only male students among 1,000 girls. Even worse are the draconian laws that are still in place, which punishes even the most minor infractions with a stay in the school's Prison Block, manned by senior members of the school's Underground Student Council and managed by the USC President Mari Kurihara. And to their dismay, not one of the thousand girls will talk to them or even acknowledge them, because of the USC's threats about interaction with the boys. A series of perverted accidents causes the five boys to be "arrested" and receive an ultimatum: either stay a month in the prison or be expelled. They are also warned that three breakouts will result in permanent expulsion. The boys are forced to complete harsh labour in the Prison Block of the school after school hours by the USC, secluded away from the girls and guarded by its Vice-President Meiko Shiraki and its Secretary Hana Midorikawa. When the boys lose their weekend leave, Kiyoshi decides to break out from the school to attend a Sumo Festival on a date with Chiyo Kurihara. As Gakuto wants to buy limited edition figures at a convention and intercepts Chiyo's written message about the date, he enlists Gakuto as a strategist and aide throughout the plot. They manage to dig a large escape hole, which is filled in by the Chairman days before the breakout. Kiyoshi resolves to steal a girls uniform to crossdress as a female student instead, but the uniform is discovered by Chiyo and turns out to be Chiyo's one resulting in disaster. When Chiyo discovers her stolen uniform, she reports him for leaving the prison and he soon discovers that Chiyo is actually Chiyo Kurihara, the daughter of the school's chairman. In tears, he returns to the prison with Gakuto's collector figurine, which is destroyed by Gakuto to prove that he did not aid the breakout to the USC. The breakout leads to the boys having their prison stay extended by a month and the USC attempting to expel Kiyoshi, and the USC only fail when Chiyo threatens the council with her own expulsion. The USC begin to plot codenamed DTO, in order to permanently get rid of the boys. An angered Mari decides upon inducing two more breakouts from the boys so that they can be expelled under the School Code. The USC manages to manipulate Andre's latent masochism through withdrawal and then dress the Vice-President Meiko in tight clothes so that Andre forces himself through the weakened wall to reach the Vice President when the clothes burst, resulting in the second breakout. The operation becomes a sucess when Meiko gives Shingo prison leave with good food after he betrays the boys to the USC, then having a planted Anzu Yokoyama change his watch so that he arrives after his curfew, resulting in the last and third breakout. When the boys set up a wrestling contest as a decoy, Gakuto sneaks away for ten minutes to recover email data evidence of DTO. To gain more time to upload the evidence and show it to the Chairman, the boys sucessfully appeal to the Chairman when Kiyoshi sucessfully solves his "Tits VS. Asses" riddle. Chiyo starts sending messages through the boys' meals and intercepting the messages tagged to the food binbags in the disposal area. Using their food messaging system, Gakuto plans to have Chiyo rendezvous with the boys and performs a triple switch with Jouji, enabling him to gather evidence of their being framed in the USC's plots (via Operation Boys Expulsion). He presents the evidence on a USB stick to the Chairman, who orders their release and overturns the boys' imminent expulsions. As they continue their struggle to stay enrolled despite resistance from the student body and the USC, the boys begin to get to know some girls better, establishing love interests in their stay at the school. Mari promptly accepts responsibility for the USC's actions and prevents Hana from beating Kiyoshi up. This evidence results in Student Council President Kate Takenomiya and the school's official Student Council placing the senior active USC members in prison, including Mari, due to their abuse and mistreatment of the prisoners and attempts to frame them all violating the School Code. Chiyo takes up responsibility for the crow's nest in the absence of her sister. The boys soon become embroiled in the engagements of the Underground Student Council and the official Student Council, instigated by their Presidents, in which they aid the USC to prevent the cancellation of the school's Wet T-Shirt Contest. When the boys are freed and their imminent expulsions are overturned, the Underground School Council is reduced to delinquent status after they are placed in the Prison Block, until they face the School Council in the School Festival's Great All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle. Trivia * " " is often erroneously transliterated as "Kangoku Gakuen" rather than "Purizun Sukūru". * The manga won an a publisher award in Kodansha's Best General Manga category at the 37th Kodansha Manga Awards ceremony.Winners at 37th Kodansha Manga Awards | Anime News Network. Retrieved 06-08-2015. * Many locations in the manga surrounding the school are located in the Sumida and Chiyoda wards of Tokyo: ** The Ryougoku Stadium that Chiyo and Kiyoshi attend a fictional sumo student tournament at''Prison School'' Volume 3 Chapter 27, Page 01-10 and the Kachidokibashi Bridge inspiring the bridge the Chairman jumps from''Prison School'' Volume 16 Chapter 117, Page 7 are located in Sumida, Tokyo ** Akihabara, the otaku cultural center and shopping district and the location of Gakuto's fictional Three Kingdoms convention,Prison School Volume 2 Chapter 10, Page 10 is located in Chiyoda, Tokyo External links * Manga official website (Japanese) * Manga publisher website (Japanese) * Manga publisher website (English) * Manga publisher website (German) * Manga publisher website (French) References † The following values are correct as of 22st August, 2015. Navigation Category:Media Category:Manga